deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Zande Warrior
"We Zandes kill. We don't have time to take you back to camp. That's not our purpose when we go into battle. Our purpose is to take you out." ''- Gordon Jock, Zande weapons expert'' The Zande Warrior: a bloodthirsty native from the Zande tribe of Central Africa Vs... the Aztec Jaguar, a sacrificial warrior from the Aztec army... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! History The Zande people are a tribe of North Central Africa, mostly in present day Sudan and the Democratic Republic of the Congo. The word Azande literally means "the people who possess much land", a reference to their history as conquering warriors. They were renowned for their military prowess, using deadly Iron Age weapons and psychological warfare to great effect on raids to gain new resources.﻿ Weapons and Armor The Zande wore no armor, relying solely on the wicker kube shield for defense. Deadliest Warrior: The Game Close Range: Makraka, Zande Fighting Knife Mid Range: Light Makrigga, Heavy Makrigga Long Range: Kpinga, Botto & Pima Special Weapons: Zande Sword Armor: Zande Battle Wear, Ceremonial Headdress Simulated Battle The battle starts with an Aztec Jaguar and Zande Warrior each making their way to the top of rocky hills. The Aztec Jaguar sets his Maquahuital by a rock, and then climbs to the top of the hill. The two warriors eye each other, waiting for the other to strike. The Zande Warrior yells out a battle cry which echos throughout the area. This prompts the Aztec Jaguar to raise his Atlatl and Tlacochtli Arrow. He hurls the Tlacochtli, which sails across the air and barely misses the Zande Warrior. He tries again, and succeeds in hitting the Zande's shield. The Zande Warrior removes the arrow from the shield and puts his Makrigga Spear on the floor. He pulls out his Bow and poison-tipped arrows and climbs down the hill to run towards the Aztec Jaguar. The Jaguar sets up another Tlacochtli and throws it, missing the Zande Warrior again. He fires a poison-tipped arrow in retaliation and hits the Aztec Jaguar. The Aztec Jaguar sees the Zande Warrior rush towards him and pulls out the arrow from his cotton armor. He gets down from his hill and prepares his Tematlatl. He swings it around and hurls a rock at the Zande Warrior, but misses him yet again. The Zande Warrior pulls out his Kpinga and throws it at the Aztec Jaguar. It strikes his leg and forces him to the ground. He gets up and begins to flee from the Zande Warrior. He runs behind a rock and picks up his Maquahuitl. As the Zande Warrior catches up to him, the Aztec Jaguar swings the Maquahuitl, cutting through the Zande's shield like butter. He swings again and knocks off the Zande Warrior's headdress. He swings a third time, and slashes the chest. The Zande Warrior pulls out his Makraka and knocks the Maquahuitl out of the Aztec's hands. He swings the Makraka at him, but it gets logded in the Aztec's helmet. He struggles to free his weapon, but the Aztec Jaguar quickly reacts by slashing across the Zande's hip with his Tecpatl knife. The Zande Warrior falls to the ground and begins rolling down the hill. The Aztec Jaguar picks up his Maquahuitl and begins chasing the Zande Warrior, who is now back on his feet. The Zande Warrior rushes back to the top of his hill and runs back to the Makrigga Spear he put down earlier. The Aztec Warrior catches up and prepares to swing his Maquahuitl, but the Zande Warrior quickly turns around and thrusts the spear into the Jaguar's stomach. The Aztec stops in his tracks and begins spitting blood from his mouth. The Zande pulls out the spear, yanking out a chunk of the Aztec's organs. The Aztec falls back and off the hill, dropping into the field below. The Zande Warrior pumps his fists into the air, yelling in victory. Notes *The Zande will be along side the Rajput﻿ and the Shaolin Monk in the DLC pack for Deadliest Warrior: The Game. Images Zande_1.jpg Zande_2.jpg Zande_3.jpg Zande_4.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient African Warriors